External Links
This page lists links to external pages related to Rec Room. Please add additional relevant pages that are missing. Sites by Rec Room Inc. Information * Rec Room Product Page * Rec Room Community Links * Rec Room Support * Rec Room Comfort and Safety Community * rec.net (player account login) * Rec Room Subreddit * Rec Room Discord (report bugs in #bug-reports) * HappyFox Support Tickets (including bug reports) * Canny Board for Feature Requests Social Media * Rec Room Inc. on LinkedIn * Rec Room on Twitter * Rec Room on YouTube * Rec Room on Twitch * Rec Room on Instagram * Rec Room on Imgur Store Pages * PlayStation Store * Steam Store * Oculus Store (Rift, Rift S) * Oculus Store (Quest) * Apple App Store * Rec Room Official Gear Compatible VR Hardware * PlayStation VR ** PlayStation Move (Rec Room's VR mode requires Move controllers) * Oculus Rift S ** Oculus-Ready PCs * HTC Vive ** Vive-Ready Computers * Windows Mixed Reality Headsets (controllers require a Bluetooth connection, might need a dongle) ** Play SteamVR games in Windows Mixed Reality (how to run SteamVR games like Rec Room) ** Windows Mixed Reality PC hardware guidelines (WinMR Ultra is required for Rec Room) ** VR-ready PCs (in Microsoft Store Online; minimum: GeForce GTX 1060) * Valve Index * Pimax * HTC Vive Cosmos Oculus Quest * On Oculus Quest, the following rooms are available: [[The Curse of the Crimson Cauldron|'The Curse of the Crimson Cauldron (new)']], Laser Tag, Park, Bowling, Lounge, Disc Golf, Stunt Runner, Paintball, Quest for the Golden Trophy, The Rise of Jumbotron, 3D Charades, Dodgeball, Paddleball, Dorm Room, Rec Center, Maker Room, Performance Hall, and Custom Rooms that are based on any of these rooms - including Capture Point and most Featured Rooms. ** This means that the following rooms (and any rooms that are based on them) are not available on Oculus Quest: Rec Royale, Crescendo of the Blood Moon, Isle of Lost Skulls, Soccer. * With Oculus Link and an Oculus-ready PC: full access as with Oculus Rift (S) VR Accessories * VR Cover (recommended to keep headset hygienic - in particular when sharing it) ** VR Cover Shop * Vive Deluxe Audio Strap (for HTC Vive and to mod the Oculus Quest) * Oculus Link Headset Cable (for Oculus Quest to play Oculus Rift (S) version) Platforms that Support Screen Mode * PlayStation 4 with DualShock 4 controller * Steam on Windows PC with keyboard and mouse or Xbox controller * iOS (Rec Royale is not available on iOS) ** Supported devices Community Pages * Community Hub on Steam * Rec Room on Arqade (Circuits and Gadgets Q&A) * Rec Room League * Laser Tag League Discord * Rec Room Art * Rec Room on Twitch * Rec Room on YouTube Curated Pages * Rec Room for PlayStation 4 on metacritic * Rec Room for PC on metacritic * Rec Room on Wikipedia * Rec Room in VR Wiki on Gamepedia * Rec Room in the TV Tropes Wiki * Rec Room on IGN * Rec Room on GameSpot * Rec Room on SteamDB * Rec Room on Steam Charts Talks and Interviews with Developers (See also Dev Q&As.) * #883 ‘Rec Room:’ Social VR World Building Platform on PC, Console, Mobile, & VR: interview with community designer Shawn Whiting on Voices of VR Podcast from January 2020 * "Projections: Rec Room Stunt Runner Hands-On!": interview with Shawn Whiting and Cameron Brown (gribbly) from September 2019 * "How Rec Room Is Providing Digital-First Audiences A Space To Build Relationships": interview with CEO Nick Fajt on PSFK.com from August 2019 * "Rec Room's Origins and its UGC Future": interview with community designer Shawn Whiting on ResearchVR podcast from June 2019 * "SG Seattle: Learn how VR (virtual reality) is working for today's (reality)": panel with Nick Fajt in March 2019 * "Social VR is the future ft. Shawn Whiting from Rec Room": interview on EnterVR podcast from November 2018 * AMA #10 by IGDA Student SIG: ask-me-anything discord session with Terence Tolman (T-Money) in April 2018 * "Multiplayer VR : The networking behind Rec Room": presentation by Dan Kroymann in March 2018 * "Room for Everyone - The Rec Room Approach to Community VR": slides from VRDC 2018 presentation by Cameron Brown (gribbly) and Jon Gil (TheJonAGil) from March 2018 * "The Art of VR": slides from VRDC 2018 presentation with art director Ryan Cousins and concept artist Terence Tolman from March 2018 * PROJECTIONS, Episode 46: interview (starting at 12:03) about Quests with Josh Wehrly in April 2018 * Acquired, Season 2, Episode 2: interview with CEO Nick Fajt from February 2018 * "#7 VR Community Designing and VR Startups ft. Shawn Whiting": interview on synthetic native in December 2017 * "Building community in a virtual world: Moderation tools in VR": interview with Cameron Brown (gribbly) on CodeNewbie podcast, Season 1, Ep. 2 from August 2017 * "Social VR, Learnings from Rec Room": presentation by Cameron Brown (gribbly) delivered at Casual Connect USA 2017 * "Against Gravity - Rec Room": presentation by Sarah Tan (sarriest) at AsiaVR Meetup in July 2017 * "5 Questions with Rec Room VR Dev on VR, Fitness and Social Active Gaming": brief interview by VR Fitness Insider with Nick Fajt from June 2017 * "Panel: Product Analytics for Better Decision" with Nick Fajt at Seattle Product Analytics Summit 2017 * "Ancient Mesoamerican myth brought to life in new video game": UC Santa Cruz article about graduation game by Pedro Cori from April 2017 * Everything Vive, Episode 29: interview with Nick Fajt from November 2016. * "Ready, fire, aim: Lean Startup in the virtual world": summary of an interview with Cameron Brown (gribbly) from 2016 Patents and Patent Applications by Rec Room Inc. Google patents search for "Against Gravity Corp" Press Mentions * RoadToVR.com: "The 5 Best Cross-Play Multiplayer Games for PC VR & PlayStation VR" (January 22, 2020) * tomsguide.com: "The best VR games of 2020" (January 22, 2020) * EUROGAMER: "Ten of the best Oculus Quest games you need to own" (January 19, 2020) * UploadVR.com: "Rec Room Laser Tag Mode Now Available On Oculus Quest" (January 18, 2020) * MakeUseOf.com: "The 5 Best Free VR Games for Oculus" (January 17, 2020) * windowscentral.com: "Multiplayer VR games people still play in 2020" (January 12, 2020) * androidcentral.com: "Best Free Games for Oculus Quest in 2020" (January 11, 2020) * androidcentral.com: "PlayStation games of the past decade (2010 - 2019)" (December 20, 2019) * UploadVR.com: "VR In 2020: Small Development Teams Are Building Runways To The Future" (January 1, 2020) * UploadVR.com: "10 Best And Most Fun Custom Rooms In Rec Room" (December 18, 2019) * windowscentral.com: "Facebook VR 'Horizon' is a non-starter if it's in a closed ecosystem" (September 27, 2019) * Ars Technica: "Facebook's new VR chat app will throw paid staffers at "on-boarding" trolls" (September 26, 2019) * TechCrunch.com: "Against Gravity is building a VR world that won't stop growing" (June 12, 2019) * UploadVR.com: "Rec Room’s ‘Golden Trophy’ Is A Cornerstone Oculus Quest Adventure" (June 5, 2019) * WIRED: "As Social VR Grows, Users Are the Ones Building Its Worlds" (May 21, 2019) * UploadVR.com: "Rec Room On Oculus Quest Exceeds Expectations For Standalone Social VR" (May 16, 2019) * tom's guide: "The 20 Best VR Games to Play Right Now" (Mar. 20, 2019) * UploadVR.com: "UploadVR’s Best Of 2018 VR Award Winners" (Jan. 1, 2019) * RoadToVR.com: "The 5 Best Cross-Play Multiplayer Games for Rift, Vive and PSVR" (Dec. 27, 2018), "The 5 Best Free Games on Oculus Rift" (Dec. 28, 2018), "The 5 Best Free Games on HTC Vive" (Dec. 29, 2018) * TechRadar: "The best multiplayer VR games" (Dec. 15, 2018) * CNET.com: "The Princess Bride performed live - in a VR app" (Nov. 20, 2018) * Forbes: "This Week in XR: AWE EU Wrap Up, A China Scale VR Conference, Augmented TV, VR Bowling And More" (Oct. 22, 2018) * NOVO Magazine: "Where's my Oasis?" (July 23, 2018) * GeekWire: "The state of virtual and augmented reality: Industry sees new reasons for hope amid the hype" (June 11, 2018) * Venture Beat: "Where is VR headed? Investors share insights on the industry’s trajectory" (Jun. 4, 2018) * WIRED: "What a Real Wedding in a Virtual Space Says about the Future" (Mar. 27, 2018) * Forbes: "Visualizations Of The Future: Toward The Oasis" (Mar. 25, 2018) * The Australian: "Sony on virtual reality roll with new releases, headsets" (Feb. 20, 2018) * Digital Trends: "5 romantic gestures you can make to your significant other in video games" (Feb. 14, 2018) * CBC Arts: "The art of VR: In 2017, filmmaker Joyce Wong found compelling new ways to socialize online" (Dec. 27, 2017) * ars TECHNICA: "Virtual reality’s best experiences and biggest (teleportation) steps in 2017" (Dec. 27, 2017) * Huffingtonpost.com: "VR & AR Shopping For The Ho Ho Holidays 2017" (Nov. 27, 2017) * RoadToVR.com: "‘Rec Room’ Goes into Open Beta for PSVR Today, Available Free Worldwide" (Nov. 21, 2017) * VRHeads.com: "Rec Room is the most fun you can have in VR" (Nov. 21, 2017) * UploadVR.com: “Rec Room Becomes VR’s Most Important App With PSVR Launch“ (Nov. 21, 2017) * CNET.com: "3 big reasons VR failed to revolutionize PC gaming" (Jun. 13, 2017) * technologyreview.com: "Virtual Reality’s Missing Element: Other People" (Jun. 14, 2017) * GeekWire.com: "Inside the VR hit ‘Rec Room’ with Against Gravity, a breakthrough virtual reality startup in Seattle" (Feb. 15, 2017) * CNET.com: "VR finally has its killer app, and it's called Rec Room" (Aug. 12, 2016) * ft.com: "Virtual reality reveals its social side" (Jul. 28, 2016) Category:Miscellaneous